


Empty

by Seaofserenity



Category: Naruto
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaofserenity/pseuds/Seaofserenity
Summary: He remembers it all.





	Empty

He could recall it still. After seventy plus years he still thought about the life he had in the waterfall village. 

Kakuzu was a ninja and medic. His teamwork was second to none and most who had gone through training with him were friends. He even found a love amongst everything.

That week before his mission, he had received wishes of good luck from them. They said they did not doubt he could defeat the Hokage.

But he failed miserably. He was not certain how fast news spread. When he came back to his village and the elders had other ninja at the ready. He was captured by his own village. Even some of his friends helped.

In prison his heart rotted. Revenge darkened his mind and he built plan after plan to destroy all who turned against him. He withstood the mental and physical torture he received for failing the elders. It strengthened him as he endured. 

Then after months, nearly a year, he escaped. Then there was three weeks spent hunting the elders down. Picked off one by one slowly. Fear building as each one was found gone by morning light.

He understood there was nobody left he could rely on as a comrade. Nor would he go back to his almost significant other. There was a short moment where he viewed them as the love of his life. He could not ask for better in that moment. But now the brief time was long since gone. Kakuzu made no effort to see them again as they lived. It was decades later that he visited their grave. A few words spared and nothing more.

Since the night of his village going against him, he knew the truth. He could not trust anyone. So he would not put effort into anyone ever again. In the end, he was better off alone and perhaps empty in his metaphorical heart.


End file.
